


Impulse's

by Gage



Series: LJ-Com Prompts [5]
Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Community: glee-cross-meme, Compulsion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Vampire Kurt, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: "Are you hungry?"There's a strange look in her eye and it takes all of five seconds for Kurt's memory to kick in. It might as well have been his entire body went into some spastic shock.





	Impulse's

     Kurt could not remember a time where his stomach felt so empty, it felt like it was trying to turn on itself. This was getting ridiculous, first, it was the sensitivity to the light yesterday evening and now this. He was sure that it couldn't be the flu. He had no fever. Carole had checked, hell dad had checked. Carole had taken one look at him that morning and told him he wasn't going to school. Despite his roughed up state, Kurt had tried to protest. That is until she told him if he could stand on his own and make it three feet without falling, he could go to school. Yeah, that didn't go so well. She bundled him up in a warm quilt and tucked him back into bed.

 

A small sigh escaped his lips. Sitting up in bed he tried to take in a breath, only to keel over. His stomach felt like it was burning up like someone had set it on fire. Which was not only impossible but a little more than ridiculous.

 

He knew what the problem was.

 

He was hungry.

 

He has been hungry all day. Unfortunately, anything that went in, came right back out. Toast, bagel's, crackers, soup. You name it he tried it. Of course, he also tried the fruit on the counter and the chicken in the fridge. Carole had been so shocked to see him put that one in his mouth. Of course, that may have been because it had been a little raw at the time. It would have been funny if it wasn't so tragic. Now here he was kneeling on the floor in pain and so hungry.

 

He was on his back trying to figure out a way to get out of his room, without getting dizzy when he heard voices coming from the stairs. Well more like sound bouncing off the walls and echoing in his ears. Oh but those hurt too, one second the sound was low and vibrating like a good buzz, the next it was so loud. Like someone was yelling into his ears. If Kurt could move his arms he would be covering his ears right about now. How did it get so loud?

 

"Oh my god..."

 

"...KURT..."

 

Was that Carole?

 

_'Oh, oh help, please not so loud'_

 

"...stairs... you didn't se... ...thing..."

 

 

Kurt was just about at the end of his rope when the sun came down around him. No. Wait that was all wrong. It wasn't the sun. It was hair. Long, golden hair. Attached to... a pretty smile.

 

"Awww, I'm flattered kiddo." The smile was fading pretty fast, he didn't want it to go away. "I'm also so sorry."

 

Strong arms slide under him lifting him upwards. No, but wait the floor was a good spot! His eyes were coming back into focus, as was his hearing. All the blond hair was out of his face. "Who are you?" Kurt was glad he could focus long enough to ask. "And what are you doing in my room?"

 

"All good questions... but first, you answer me."

 

"I'm not sure that's how this works..."

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

There's a strange look in her eye and it takes all of five seconds for Kurt's memory to kick in. It might as well have been his entire body went into some spastic shock.

 

 

_Kurt was running late but he had finally found the right ingredients. He had politely asked the shopkeeper to give him a demonstration. It had taken longer than he thought to extract the oil from the seeds. It was going to be worth it once his dad could take some in. Kurt had looked long and hard for the perfect remedy for his dad. He was so sure that this would help the healing process._

 

_He seriously wished that he had listened to the shopkeeper when he told him not to walk home alone. It had just been a mile away, and the night wasn't so cold so it seemed like a good idea to walk._

_Kurt had been bullied for years on end, enough to know the feeling of being followed. Looking back he found nothing but an empty street, still, he picked up the pace a little. Clutching his purchase tighter in his hands, looking towards the other side of the street he didn't see anything either. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling off, that he was being watched. He was just about ready to change direction when he literally walked into another person. "I'm sorry..."_

 

_The apologetic smile on her face was enough to let his guard down just slightly. "It's okay...I'd be a little jumpy too in this neighborhood."_

 

_Kurt nods and moves to step around her when she grabs a hold of his upper arm._

 

_"Walk with me." Obviously, she was deluded if she thought that was gonna work. Only it seems like she really was serious._ _"Walk with me."_

 

_"I don't think so."_

 

_The beautiful, now confused, blond frowns before looking him in the eyes again. "Stay still, this will only take a minute."_

 

 _Yeah, Kurt wasn't going to try to figure that out. He turned and ran in the direction of the shop hoping the old man hadn't closed down just yet. Suddenly the air around him felt very cold, and just like that the blond was right in front of him. He was pretty sure the crazy girl had been behind him a minute ago. Her hand was covering his mouth. Oh, that screaming was coming from him. She was unusually_ _strong and trying (read succeed) in holding him down. In a fit of panic, he bit down on her hand as hard as he could. Ignoring the copper taste filling his mouth Kurt throws the cup that was still clutched in his hand at the crazy girls face._

 

_The girl flinched and turned her upper body away from Kurt. His hesitation almost cost him his life..._

 

Kurt pretty sure his heart was pounding so loud, that Carole would be able to hear it. The girl... the crazy girl from last night was sitting on the floor with him in his bedroom!

 

"Don't freak out."

 

"It's a little too late for that... CAROLE!" Kurt tried to move towards the door but his body felt so damn heavy. His own limbs felt like they had been fused to the floor again. "CAROLE..."

 

"She can't hear you."

 

This was like some bad horror movie or something. Who in the hell was directing his life? John Carpenter?! He couldn't hear any kind of movement from upstairs. "What did you do to her?"

 

The crazy blond held up her hands and backed away. "Kurt, I just made..."

 

"I never told you my name, how do you know my name, and what are you doing here?" A sliver of light had shone through the covers on his windows and right into his eyes. It made them itch and water up so fast.

 

"I will tell you everything you need to know, I promise." she picked up his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, moving him away from the light. It didn't escape his notice that she steers clear of the light.

 

"My name is Lexi Branson... and I am so sorry Kurt, this wasn't supposed to happen."

 

"What wasn't suppose to happen?"

 

"You sort of... died."

 

 

_Ignoring the copper taste filling his mouth Kurt throws the cup that was still clutched in his hand at the crazy girls face. When she looked back at him her face was so different. Her eyes had gotten somehow darker and blood red... she actually hissed at him. What got his attention was her teeth... they were long... they were fangs... his hesitation had almost cost him his life..._

 

_There was a moment when all he could do was look right at her._

 

_The screech of tiers..._

 

_The blinding light..._

 

_White Hot pain..._

 

 

                                                                     ~*~

 

   Kurt remembered when he was just a little boy, how his mother used to hold him in her arms at night. How she use to smile and tell him that there was nothing in the dark that could possibly hurt him. It shames him to think that he wants to tell her, she was so wrong.

 

Horribly wrong.

 

He's staring at the now empty blood bag. He had torn into the plastic thing with horrifying gusto. The sweet thick substance slid down his throat easily, soothing the burn in his stomach. It was almost a relief to have that feeling die down to a low throb. A shaky smile spread on his face... it disappeared within seconds as a whole different kind of pain erupted from his mouth.

 

Sharp... like blades cutting through his gums.

 

His hands are intercepted before they could reach his mouth. It's hard to keep from screaming as the sharp pain becomes unbearable.

 

"Don't fight it."

 

The sensation of something crawling just beneath the surface of his skin makes him cringe. Struggling against Lexi's grip he grunts and curses at her. Just like that, the pain is gone, and he is left blowing air out of his mouth.

 

"Kurt, look at me."

 

Glancing around the room he finds himself in front of the mirror across from his vanity. Opening his mouth he lets out a startled cry, there where his normal teeth had been, were fangs. The top row of his teeth had slightly longer k-9's. The air around him seems to shift and push against him. Lexi was suddenly by his side with a sympathetic look on her face.

 

"They hurt like hell the first time they come in."

 

The look he gives her could pass for 'yah think' if he wasn't so disorientated. Poking the incisor on the right, he hissed as it broke the skin on his index finger. The blood that wells up on his tiny wound holds his attention for the longest time.

 

This isn't happening.

 

It's just a bad dream.

 

"This is real." Lexi pressed a cloth to his finger. "You're a vampire Kurt. The sooner you accept that the sooner we can..."

 

"The sooner we can what?" He dropped his hand when the pressure on his finger got too much. "Be best buds... with the woman who essentially killed me... This is crazy!"

 

"I know you're angry, you have every right to be... but right now you have to hold off for two seconds before you do something really stupid."

 

The skin around his eyes feel really itchy and oh god it feels like something is moving just underneath. Risking another glance in the mirror he realizes with horror that the fangs aren't the only new thing.

"What..."

 

Shaky hands reached up to touch his now changed face.

 

He was a real vampire.

 


End file.
